


Everything About You

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: After a busy, entertaining evening, Sylvain helps Felix unwind.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver__Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/gifts).



> Happy birthday Oliver!! You're such a lovely person and a pleasure to talk to <3  
> I remember you saying that you wanted Felix getting railed for your birthday and also Felix being happy, so *gestures* here you go!
> 
> There's no actual sex in this fic, but they've literally JUST had sex so I tagged it as M idk how ratings work really, better safe than sorry

Sylvain practically collapsed into the sheets, his chest heaving. The feeling of exhilaration didn’t fade, and he realised he was grinning into the pillow. He rolled over onto his side to face Felix, his smile widening as he did so; Felix was the absolute picture of perfection, his hair splayed out across the pillow and his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing.

“You still feeling okay?” Sylvain asked, watching as Felix’s eyes opened. He hummed and nodded, his eyes sliding closed again. He looked decidedly out of it, but Sylvain trusted him to speak up if something had gone wrong; he was probably just tired.

“Good,” he replied. He was so tempted to let himself doze off right there, but that wouldn’t be fair on Felix. “Can I roll you over?” Felix nodded again, and Sylvain’s hands found Felix’s shoulders, gently nudging him onto his side so Sylvain could get at the cloth tying Felix’s wrists together.

“...hands are sweaty,” Felix said, his voice barely more than a mumble.

“Hmm?” Sylvain asked, working the cloth out of the last knot and letting Felix bring his hands back to his sides. “You’re going to have to speak up a lil there, Fe.”

“I said your hands are sweaty,” Felix replied, a little more bite sneaking back into his voice. Sylvain chuckled.

“I don’t think I’m alone in that,” he said. He didn’t think his  _ hands  _ were alone in that - he felt sweaty and slightly gross all over, especially now the desire to just melt into the mattress was disappearing. “Do you want to take a bath?”

Felix nodded again, so Sylvain crawled out of bed. When he looked back at the tired figure of his husband, a smile formed on his face again. “Bear with me a bit and I’ll run a bath,” he said, making his way to the small room adjoining their shared bedroom. Heating the bathwater was an easy task, and Sylvain made an internal note to thank whoever had collected all this water from the well earlier that day.

When he reentered the bedroom, Felix was still curled up on the bed, his chest rising and falling in an even pattern. He wasn’t asleep, though; as Sylvain approached, his eyes fluttered open again, leaving Sylvain inspecting his long, still slightly damp eyelashes. He’d never get sick of looking at him.

Sylvain leaned in slowly, hooking his arms under Felix’s body as he went. Felix made a small noise of complaint, and Sylvain laughed. “Something wrong?” he asked, letting a teasing note enter his voice.

“I can walk on my own,” Felix grumbled. Sylvain tipped his head back with a laugh; they both knew that wasn’t true. Ailell, Felix would be lucky if he was walking straight tomorrow  _ morning _ \- there was no hope he’d be able to stand on his own two legs immediately after the evening they’d just had.

Felix didn’t complain again as Sylvain carried him over to the bathroom. He lowered Felix into one end of the bath, and Felix brought his legs to his chest to give Sylvain the space to climb in after him. The water was just right, and Sylvain could feel his muscles relaxing within moments. Almost immediately, Felix shifted, moving to place his back against Sylvain’s chest.

He slotted in perfectly between Sylvain’s legs, and Sylvain couldn’t help but smile. “You get really cuddly after sex, you know?” he said.

Felix craned his neck around to fix him with a half-hearted glare. “Sure,” he replied, his tone without malice. “What of it?”

Sylvain laughed again. Goddess, Felix made him so happy. He leaned over to the right and picked up the sponge set at the bath’s edge, bringing it to Felix’s body to gently wash off any evidence of the evening’s activities. A small mottled bruise had formed on Felix’s shoulder, and Sylvain frowned, pressing a kiss to it. “Didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said.

Felix turned his head to examine it and then chuckled. “You didn’t,” he replied. “That’s where I knocked myself against the bedpost when I moved too quickly earlier.” Sylvain remembered, laughing along with Felix as he summoned a little faith magic to his fingertips and pressed them to the bruise. 

It faded within moments, and Felix leaned back into the touch. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said.

“But I could,” Sylvain replied. Felix allowed that, leaning forwards slightly as Sylvain moved to get the jug of water he’d left behind him. “Close your eyes and I’ll rinse your hair?”

“Go ahead,” Felix said, letting Sylvain first pour the water down his back and then run his fingers through Felix’s hair, working out the knots and tangles that had formed throughout the day. Sylvain couldn’t do the job Felix’s hair deserved without a comb, but this was good enough for now, and he wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed the way Felix leaned back into his touch.

Felix seemed a little more alert as they got out of the bath, his legs not shaking too much, but Sylvain reached for the towel before he could anyway. He got down on his knees next to the bath, carefully rubbing every inch of moisture from Felix’s feet and legs. He moved up to Felix’s stomach, his chest, and when he tipped his gaze up to briefly catch Felix’s eyes, the man frowned.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” he complained. “I can stand by myself; it’s not exactly beyond me to get myself dry. Just focus on yourself.”

“No chance,” Sylvain said firmly. “You worked hard this evening. You made me feel good, so it’s my turn to look after you.”

“You worked hard too,” Felix objected.

“Shh,” Sylvain replied, relishing in the way that Felix actually  _ did  _ close his mouth at his words. He loved the way that Felix could actually let his defences fall away when they spent time together like this. It felt...precious. “Let it happen,” he said. “You can spoil me next time, okay?”

Felix’s eyes flashed. “Oh, I intend to,” he said. Despite how much he’d already exerted himself, and the tiredness weighing his limbs down just a little, Sylvain felt warmth pool in his stomach again. He tried to push the feeling away for later; Felix planned for there to be a ‘later’, after all.

Once he and Felix were both dry, Sylvain went to grab their sleeping clothes, leaving Felix leaning against the edge of the bath. “Stretch your arms for me?” Sylvain asked, and Felix followed his words, letting Sylvain pull the sleeping shirt over his head. It hung loose around his body, the sleeves falling past his fingertips, and Felix frowned.

“This is yours,” he complained. “It’s too big for me.”

“Yep,” Sylvain replied, shooting Felix a smile. He liked the way his clothes looked on Felix - personally, he thought that Felix looked better with the low-riding collar and too-long sleeves than Sylvain ever could in the shirt (which fit  _ him _ just fine).

“Hm,” Felix replied, but he didn’t really look or sound all that annoyed. “As long as you’re not wearing my shirt, that’s fine.” Sylvain chuckled at the thought; it would be much, much too small for him. He wouldn’t dare, because it would rip and then the seamstress (and Felix) would get mad at him.

They walked back to bed together, side by side with their fingers intertwined, and were met with the sight of the mess they’d left the bed in. “Goddess,” Sylvain said, moving round to strip one side of the sheets. “The poor person who does our laundry probably has the juiciest gossip for the other servants.”

Felix took the other corner of the bedding. “Ugh, don’t remind me,” he groaned, pulling the covers off with perhaps slightly more force than necessary. Even so, there was a small smile on his face that betrayed the way he really felt; he didn’t mind all that much what others said about their sex life. Whatever it was, it was probably true, but didn’t get close to scratching the surface of everything they shared together.

With the sheets replaced with clean ones, they settled down under the blankets together. Felix leaned across the small gap between them and captured Sylvain’s lips in his. “Goodnight,” he murmured, pulling away again.

Sylvain chased the feeling, leaning in for another kiss. “Goodnight,” he replied, finally drawing away after what must have been another four tender kisses pressed to Felix’s lips. He felt warm from the tips of his fingers down to his chest. “I love you.”

Felix smiled in reply. “I love you too,” he said, and Sylvain watched as he closed his eyes. He followed soon after, drifting off with little to accompany him besides the sound of Felix’s steady breathing and a clear, pure feeling of happiness flooding through him with every heartbeat.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this (or if you didn't akjdfkhds), please leave a comment. I also have a twitter @samariumwriting, and I'd also HIGHLY recommend Oliver's works @nikobynight he draws and writes lots of fantastic Sylvix stuff!!


End file.
